The Hunger Games From Glimmer
by Distantwave
Summary: A story about the hunger games from Glimmers POV. once you finish this book you might not hate Glimmer any more.
1. The reaping

**~I would like to thank meganelizabethshor101 for posting my first story!~**

Hey! Yeah I'm talking to you. Why are you in my part of heaven? You wanted to know about me? Fine, but you cant tell anyone. Well I guess you want me to tell you my name. I'm Glimmer Quin. There, are you happy now? What? You want me to tell you about my life? Fine. I'm 17, and ive always wanted to be in the hunger games. Hold on, before you go on and on about how the hunger games is just a place to murderer people listen to my story. Ive been trained to kill before I could walk. Yeah I know its wired but I like it. I can kill someone in almost any way you could think of, well not one way. I cant shoot a bow. Ok back to the hunger games. Do you want to know why I want to be in the hunger games? Well I didn't at first untill Malcolm was in them. Malcolm was my oldest brother. He was 18 when his name was called in the reapings. I was only 5 and all I remember of him was him kissing my forehead one day and saying "bye glimmer! I'm off to the hunger games! Ill be back as soon as I can!"and I never saw him again. I take that back. I did see him again, I saw him die on tv. He bumped into a tracker jacker nest and he was swarmed. I always thought that if I could win the hunger games it would be as though I would be avenging his death. So the day I was called it was as though my dreams where coming true.

≈FLASHBACK≈

"Mom!" I yelled. "Yes Glimmer?" "I cant find my boots!" "You put them on the porch!" "Oh" Even on the best days I never had a good memory but with it being the day for the reaping my nerves where about to go on overdrive. I only had one more year before I wouldn't be able to be in the reaping. I quickly ran to the porch to grab my boots. Once I had them on I yelled over my shoulder "mom! I'm going to the reaping!" "See you there!" My mom yelled back. I got up and began to run to the stage where the capitol would host the reaping. I hoped I would be picked this year. I had gotten tessrae every time I could. My name was in 57 times. When I finaly got to the reaping I was the first one in the Q line. There's only one other family with a last name starting with a Q. There the Quintin's. I placed my hand on the table and quickly had my blood taken. "Glimmer Quin" the machine blurted out. "Yup that's me" I thought happily. I went over to the 17 year old girls section and stood next to friend Sarah. "Hey Tarah!" I yelled to her. "I told you to stop calling me that!" She replied. "Sorry I'm just so excited!" I said. She looked at me almost jumping up and down and said. "I can see that!" Then someone from the capital started playing a video and we stopped. The video was mostly about life before the capitol. Once it was done the district one escort Nimitz Oppa stepped up on the stage and picked a slip from the guys bowl. "Marvel Yemeni!" she called out. She waited untill Marvel was on the stage before she went to the girls bowl. "Glimmer Quin!" She called. "What?!" I thought. "I got picked?!" "Come on dear!" Nimitz called. Then I rushed up on the stage and took my place beside Marvel. "May I present the tributes from district one!" Nimitz yelled. The whole district clapped and cheered us on. "Finally!" I thought. "I got in!"


	2. family talks and suprizes

≈END OF FLASH BACK≈

I was so excited that day. I thought I would finally be able to avenge Malcolm's death.

≈FLASHBACK≈

"Nimitz!" I called. "Yes dear?" "When is my family going to get here?" "Now!" She called as my family walked into the room we would say goodbye in. "Mom! Dad! I'm finally here! I can avenge Malcolm!" "Honey" my mom said. "You might not win" "of course I will!" I yelled. "I thought you where supposed to support me!" "We are" my father said. "We just don't want you mouthing off and getting in trouble with the other tributes" he says. "I won't!" I scream at them as I push them out the door. Suddenly three little boys come in. "Samuel! Jc! Coyln!" I yell. "Sissy!" They yell back. "Where are you going?" Samuel asks. Oh no! What am I going to say? "Um...I'm going...to Sarah's house!" "Why?" Jc asks. "Its her...Birthday!" I say. "Ok! Bye Sissy!" Colyn says. I hug them and say "ill be back soon guys ok. You wont even notice!" "Ok! Bye Sissy!" All three of them yell as they walk out of the door. I sigh as I think that what I said is almost exactly like what Malcolm had told me. My thoughts are interrupted as Sarah and Rachel my best friends walk in. "Rachel! Sarah!" I scream. "Glimmer!" They scream in reply. "I knew you'd get in!" Said Rachel. "No you didn't I did" argued Sarah. "Guys! Stop arguing and give me a hug!" I yell. They both give me a hug and tell me that I'm going to make it. After they leave one last visitor walks in. When I see who it is I run up and give him a hug. "Daniel! I didn't think you would come!" I say. "Well this might be the last chance I get to ask you this" he says. "Ask me what?" I say. Then he surprised me when he said " I know where to young to get married but in three years after you get back from the hunger games...will you marry me?" "YES!" I almost scream. Daniel and I had been dating for 4 years and I had always liked him but I never though he would ask me to marry him! It was like everything had been falling into place. Then Daniel leaned toward me and put a promise ring on my finger and kissed my cheek. When Daniel had to leave I wanted to go after him, but I couldn't so I stayed put in my little room. After a little while Nimitz called me because it was time to get on the train for the capital. When I found where Nimitz was I saw marvel was already there. He must have not had many people to say bye to. When the three of us got to the train Nimitz showed us our rooms. Mine was a little bigger than my room at home. The first thing I did was lay down on my bed and look at my ring. It was a small silver ring with a small diamond in the middle and two sapphires on opposite sides of the diamond. It was beautiful, I loved it! I hoped the capital would let me keep it when I was in the hunger games.

≈END OF FLASHBACK≈

Now do you blame me for wanting to be in the games and wanting to win so badly? I had everything I wanted, a boyfriend/soon-to-be-husband, a chance to avenge my brothers death, and two great friends. It felt like my dreams where coming true


	3. Funny hair and a boring building

**Hi! I'm so glad your reading this chapter! it means a lot to me that you've read chapters one and two [unless you skipped them]. well any way ****_ITS MY BIRTHDAY!_********yeah! well enjoy this new chapter! in the next chapter i will be including a list of everyone who has reviewed my story so if your reading this and want to be included in that then please review my story! oh BTW THANK YOU MEGANELIZABETHSHOR101 FOR POSTING MY STORY ABOUT RUE! oh and sorry Ive been forgetting the disclaimer! and sorry for the short chapters this one is very short because i had one day to write it because i wanted to post on my birthday!**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own the hunger games :( or any of the characters :( i do own the name Nimitz Oppa :) but not the character itself :( I do own this story :) **

**HERE IS THE STORY! ENJOY!**

≈FLASHBACK≈

The train was pulling into the capital. It was amazing! The vibrant colors of the citizens, their brightly dyed hair, all the funky clothes, and the architecture of the buildings! It was just stunning! The best part was that they where all there to see us! They loved us! I was amazed at the amount of people who came just to see us! Sadly they didn't know my name. I guess I would have to change that. After we rode through most of the capital we arrived at the building that we would be staying in. It wasn't as colorful as the citizens buildings but that was OK. I didn't count on being here longer than i had to after I won. When the train parked Nimitz quickly showed us where we where staying for the next week. Be use we where from district one we got the first floor. My room was huge! It was even bigger than my room on the train! I think it might have been bigger than the train! One of the first things I did when Nimitz left was I walked over to the TV and watched the readings. I might as well see what I'm going against. When I turned the TV on to the reaping channel I saw it was starting over again and was on my district. I was glad that I appeared calm and collected. I also looked very beautiful, but then again I always did. That kind of thing seemed to come naturally in my family. The tributes seemed to be the usual, big muscular tributes from 1-4 weaker less muscular tributes from 5-12. One did catch my eye though. The girl tribute from 12. At first it had been a little girl who looked like it was her first reaping. Then for the first time someone took her place. It looked like an older version of the little girl. I figured it must be he sister. The older girl looked like she had grown up in one of the better districts. She was tan, muscular, and fit. She looked like she spent all day running and lifting wights. The guy from her district didn't impress me very much though so I turned off the TV. I though I had a very good chance at winning. As long as I kept out of the 12 girls way I figured I would be fine. While I was thinking Nimitz called me for dinner. I quickly went to the dining room. I didn't want to miss any meals with the hunger games in just a few short weeks. It's not called the Hunger games for nothing!


End file.
